creeperandendermantalesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GreenGrassCreeper34/Shrekelodeon
Small Cartoons (January 2, 1978 - August 7, 1991) The Smurfs (October 13, 1982 - January 12, 1991) Spider-Man (October 13, 1982 - April 30, 1983) The Incredible Hulk (October 19, 1983 - November 7, 1984) He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (October 6, 1984 - December 23, 1986) Inspector Gadget (October 13, 1984 - March 5, 1987) ThunderCats (February 24, 1986 - October 31, 1990) The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show (September 12, 1986 - January 29, 1989) Star Wars: Droids (September 12, 1986 - June 12, 1987) ALF (October 23, 1987 - April 24, 1991) Full House (October 23, 1988 - June 23, 1996) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (First Series) (January 28, 1989 - December 4, 1997) Seinfeld (September 7, 1990 - June 15, 1999) The Super Mario Bros. Super Show (October 5, 1990 - January 1, 1991) The Legend of Zelda (October 9, 1990 - January 1, 1991) Beetlejuice (October 10, 1990 - January 5, 1993) Blossom (February 4, 1991 - June 22, 1996) The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (October 11, 1991 - June 20, 1997) Tiny Toon Adventures (October 15, 1991 - June 27, 1996) Doug (September 10, 1992 - February 2, 1995) Rugrats (September 11, 1992 - September 2, 2005) The Ren and Stimpy Show (September 12, 1992 - January 17, 1997) Sailor Moon (April 8, 1993 - March 12, 1998) Batman: The Animated Series (October 6, 1993 - October 15, 1996) The Little Mermaid (October 12, 1993 - December 27, 1995) The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (October 7, 1994 - December 25, 1997) Bill Nye the Science Guy (October 11, 1994 - July 29, 1999) Animaniacs (October 14, 1994 - December 15, 1999) Madeline (October 15, 1994 - April 1, 2002) Rocko's Modern Life (October 19, 1994 - December 25, 1997) VeggieTales (December 25, 1994 - Present) The Magic School Bus (October 11, 1995 - January 6, 1999) Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (November 30, 1995 - January 7, 1999) Timon and Pumbaa (October 9, 1996 - October 25, 2000) Dexter's Laboratory (March 28, 1997 - October 19, 2004) Blue's Clues (July 6, 1997 - June 3, 2007) Hey Arnold! (November 8, 1997 - July 10, 2005) The Odyssey (March 6 - March 7, 1998) Angry Beavers (May 20, 1998 - July 22, 2002) Johnny Bravo (August 15, 1998 - September 28, 2005) Cow and Chicken (August 16, 1998 - August 24, 2000) I Am Weasel (August 16, 1998 - April 3, 2001) Recess (October 2, 1998 - December 17, 2002) Bear in the Bug Blue House (October 24, 1998 - May 2, 2007) Men in Black: The Series (November 12, 1998 - August 1, 2002) Pokemon (December 13, 1998 - Present) The Powerpuff Girls (December 13, 1998 - April 19, 2005) CatDog (May 5, 1999 - July 16, 2006) SpongeBob SquarePants (June 3, 1999 - Present) The Wild Thornberrys (October 2, 1999 - July 12, 2005) Godzilla: The Series (October 13, 1999 - September 13, 2000) Rolie Polie Olie (November 5, 1999 - March 27, 2005) Digimon (December 6, 1999 - Present) Ed Edd n Eddy (February 5, 2000 - December 10, 2010) Zoboomafoo (February 26, 2000 - December 23, 2002) Rocket Power (September 17, 2000 - September 1, 2005) Courage the Cowardly Dog (Decembr 13, 2000 - December 24, 2003) As Told by Ginger (November 26, 2001 - December 16, 2007) Sheep in the Big City (December 18, 2001 - April 8, 2003) Invader Zim (March 31, 2002 - August 20, 2007) Fairly OddParents (April 1, 2002 - Present) Grim & Evil (September 25, 2002 - November 19, 2003) The Proud Family (October 16, 2002 - September 19, 2006) Action League Now! (December 26, 2002 - March 13, 2003) ChalkZone (April 23, 2003 - September 24, 2009) Kim Possible (July 8, 2003 - October 7, 2008) The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (August 21, 2003 - December 27, 2006) Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (October 15, 2003 - Jaunary 9, 2008) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2nd Series) (March 9, 2004 - August 10, 2010) The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (July 14, 2004 - November 13, 2009) Evil Con Crane (August 12, 2004 - Novmber 24, 2005) Teen Titans (August 20, 2004 - October 18, 2007) My Life as a Teenage Robot (September 2, 2004 - June 4, 2010) Sonic X (September 24, 2004 - June 8, 2007) Lilo and Stitch: The Series (October 21, 2004 - August 30, 2007) Danny Phantom (May 4, 2005 - September 23, 2008) Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (September 14, 2005 - June 4, 2010) LazyTown (September 16, 2005 - November 14, 2015) Avatar: The Last Airbender (March 22, 2006 - August 17, 2009) Catscratch (August 10, 2006 - March 13, 2008) Gatopardos the Cheetah (May 1, 2007 - January 5, 2010) Squirrel Boy (June 28, 2007 - October 28, 2008) The Upside Down Show (November 17, 2007 - March 5, 2008) Cory in the House (February 13, 2008 - October 14, 2009) Phineas and Ferb (September 18, 2008 - July 14, 2016) Tak and the Power of Juju (October 2, 2008 - January 1, 2010) WordWorld (October 4, 2008 - February 18, 2012) iCarly (October 9, 2008 - December 25, 2013) Back at the Barnyard (October 30, 2008 - December 13, 2012) Chowder (December 3, 2008 - September 8, 2011) SuperMarioLogan (April 7, 2009 - Present) Making Fiends (November 5 - December 3, 2009) The Penguins of Madagascar (December 30, 2009 - January 18, 2017) Battle for Dream Island (January 1, 2010 - Present) Adventure Time (May 6, 2010 - Present) Regular Show (October 7, 2010 - February 16, 2017) Skyrim (February 24, 2011 - October 28, 2016) Inanimate Insanity (April 1, 2011 - Present) Victorious (April 28, 2011 - March 6, 2014) The Amazing World of Gumball (June 4, 2011 - Present) Minecraft (September 22, 2011 - Present) Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (October 20, 2011 - July 30, 2016) T.U.F.F. Puppy (November 3, 2011 - May 5, 2016) Gravity Falls (July 16, 2012 - March 17, 2016) ThunderCats (Reboot) (August 30, 2012 - July 19, 2013) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (3rd Series) (October 30, 2012 - Present) The Legend or Korra (May 15, 2013 - January 19, 2016) Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (July 16, 2013 - June 19, 2015) Robot and Monster (September 5, 2013 - March 17, 2016) Wander Over Yonder (September 17, 2013 - July 29, 2016) Steven Universe (November 4, 2013 - Present) The Cryptids (November 30, 2013 - Present) Monsters vs Aliens (April 24, 2014 - March 12, 2015) Clarence (May 15, 2014 - Present) Five Nights at Freddy's (June 14, 2014 - December 1, 2016) PAW Patrol (September 13, 2014 - Present) Undertale (January 14 - September 15, 2015) Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Feburary 19, 2015 - Present) Harvey Beaks (April 29, 2015 - Present) Henry Danger (August 27, 2015 - Present) We Bare Bears (August 28, 2015 - Present) Minecraft: Story Mode (October 13, 2015 - September 13, 2016) The Pink Sheep Show (March 22, 2016 - Present) Yo-Kai Watch (May 2, 2016 - Present) The Loud House (May 2, 2016 - Present) Eric and Claire (October 29, 2016 - Present) Justin League Action (January 16, 2017 - Present) Bunsen Is a Beast (February 17, 2016 - Present) Category:Blog posts